Torpemente a tu lado
by Missclover
Summary: Ahora estaba ahí, desnuda y siendo acompañada por el chico del cual estaba enamorada./ Este fanfic participa en la actividad: De torpezas y perversiones del Foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir"
Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

Este fanfic participa en la actividad _**"De torpezas y perversiones"**_ del Foro: **"El NejiTenten no ha de morir"**

* * *

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Si había algo que Tenten verdaderamente odiaba era que su compañero de equipo, Neji Hyūga, se atreviera a utilizar su línea sucesoria para poder ver sin descaro su cuerpo en paños menores o más allá de lo que se imaginaba, ya sea mientras entrenaban o simplemente en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara al joven de aquella familia prestigiosa.

— ¿Seguirás sin moverte en ese sitio, Tenten?

Ignoró olímpicamente aquella pregunta. Si debía mencionar qué detestaba más aparte de la actitud pervertida de él, sin duda sería su propia torpeza.

Apretó sus delgados labios fuertemente mientras enfocaba sus ojos hacia el piso, su postura no había cambiado desde hacía unos diez minutos logrando que empezara a cansarse desde su lugar pero no le daría la satisfacción de que el Hyūga se siguiera riendo de ella por sus desastrosas acciones.

No quería aguantar sus sonrisas de superioridad ni sus reproches con burlas.

 _Por su ineptitud…_

El frío de la noche empezaba a calarle, sentía un ligero temblor en sus piernas como en sus brazos pero su rostro era todo lo contrario, mantenía una temperatura alta producto de la vergüenza. Poco le importaba si se enfermaba y arruinaba el resto de la noche.

¿Qué había hecho en el pasado para que le pasaran ese tipo de situaciones? ¿Y por qué constantemente le sucedía cuando le tocaba estar junto al genio de la familia Hyūga?

— ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?— Al escuchar esas palabras, Tenten se quedó estática y se ruborizó violentamente, su voz sonaba tan condenadamente seductora.

— Ni… ni te atrevas— Por más que pretendía ser firme no lo lograba. Maldito Neji, maldita su suerte.

— Por fin me diriges la palabra— Aún sin verlo, sabía que él mostraba una expresión socarrona mientras la miraba fijamente— ¿Qué sucede Tenten? Pensé que éste era tu plan…—, el sonido de él acercándose a ella la alertó, sujetó con más fuerza la única prenda que le cubría su cuerpo— ¿No querías seducirme?

Se tensó al escuchar lo último. ¡Por supuesto que ella no tenía esa idea tan descabellada!

Lo encaró con suma molestia, ya tenía suficiente con haberse equivocado durante ese día como para aguantar las falsas acusaciones que le hacía el chico de ojos blanquecinos.

— Eres un idiota— respondió entre dientes. Dio media vuelta para retirarse, si él quería seguir con sus provocaciones que lo hiciera solo.

Decir que Tenten estaba más que frustrada en los últimos días era poco, porque desde que habían comenzado a realizar aquella misión de escoltar a una pareja adinerada de una aldea a otra le resultaba peor. La rutina era simple, salían a inspeccionar la zona y después con más precaución los trasladaban al lugar asignado. Su trabajo había sido un éxito y finalizado con un nuevo record, claro que no debía olvidar que aquella salida victoriosa había sido fruto por la estrategia de él. Debía agradecerle que aquella tarea no se extendiera más de lo previsto, pero por más que elogiaba a su compañero, éste no hacía más que pavonearse y para su desgracia, hacerla sentir como una fracasada por los errores que él le hacía notar durante su trayectoria.

Sabía que no era la intención del chico de menospreciarla en cuanto a su desastrosa forma de pelear, de ser una torpe en el lanzamiento de sus propias armas, de hecho le agradaba que él le diera consejos para mejorar, que tuviera ese detalle en tomarse su tiempo para corregirla, empero aquellos días, Neji era un maldito insoportable.

Al principio no le dio importancia al tono de prepotencia que utilizaba cuando le decía sus fallas, pensaba que sólo se trataba de su imaginación. Después de eso seguían aquellas muecas de burla cuando ella le comentaba algo pero seguía como si nada; y por último, lo que más le dolía de su actitud era cuando no le respondía sobre sus dudas, ya ni siquiera la miraba; porque no era para nada estúpida, aquellos ojos opalinos se enfocaban en algo más que no fuera ella.

Era el colmo que incluso su propio compañero la tachara de una completa inútil que ni valía la pena en prestarle atención. Fue en ese día en que concluían la misión que decidió ignorarlo, de no hablarle más lo necesario con respuestas cortas. No le importaba que el Hyūga la tachara como una infantil, no iba a dejarse someter por constantes humillaciones por una sólo persona, aún si se tratara de su amigo o no.

No valía la pena.

Con la idea de regresar a la aldea, emprendieron su camino con un absoluto silencio. El recorrido iba a ser largo por lo que llegarían con suerte al día siguiente por la tarde, y como habían acabado con tiempo de sobra, ella había recordado que en el pueblo más cercano de camino a Konoha había al menos unas tres posadas con aguas termales para disfrutar.

Pisaron aquellas tierras, y como si él le hubiera leído la mente se dirigió a una de aquellas casas para hospedarse. Pero esta vez, adelantándose a que Neji hiciera un movimiento, llegó minutos antes y comenzó a hacer los trámites para quedarse por una noche y por la mañana retomaran su marcha para llegar a sus hogares.

Por tener el tiempo contado en que el genio atravesara la puerta principal, poco le prestó atención a la dueña del establecimiento. Escuchó vagamente las ofertas que le ofrecían mientras su mirada se enfocaba en la persona que quería ver entrar. El Hyūga se detuvo contemplando el lugar, pero Tenten no le importó, mucho menos el ver cómo arqueaba sus cejas posiblemente en total disgusto posiblemente porque aquella posada era insuficiente para su clase.

Aceptó quién sabe qué cosa de lo que le había sugerido la señora, y pagando lo debido agarró su llave dirigiéndose por el estrecho pasillo hacia su habitación.

— Deberías disfrutar este momento, al fin y al cabo tú reservaste…

No alcanzó dar un paso más después de escuchar la última frase dada por Neji quién empezaba a sumergirse dentro de la terma de aquella rústica posada en la cual se habían alojado. Lo miró con mesura durante unos segundos hasta decidir en cambiar el rumbo de su ida y ahora, sujetando la delgada toalla que cubría su cuerpo, se dispuso a entrar en el mismo espacio donde estaba su compañero de misión sorprendiéndolo.

Había reservado con el objetivo de descansar aunque fuera por tan sólo unas horas, complacerse un buen momento lejos de los comentarios mordaces sobre su incompetencia. Debía entonces dar el claro ejemplo que su estadía era únicamente para darse un respiro.

Tenten se quedó mirando a su alrededor, se sintió extraña al estar compartiendo el mismo sitio en esas condiciones. Mentiría realmente, si dijera que no estaba emocionada con todo lo que estaba pasando justo en ese momento pero aquello no era para nada perfecto.

— _Qué tonta soy…_

Dentro del agua, mientras cerraba sus ojos recordaba su más reciente y fatídico descuido, el cual se lo remarcó una vez más el hombre que tenía a tan poca distancia.

La promoción que había aceptado pagar era para compartir; en otras palabras, era para un matrimonio. No lo supo hasta que se dispuso a darse un relajante baño en aquellas aguas calientes, en donde hizo aparición Neji en el mismo estado que el de ella y como buen genio que era mencionó el motivo por el cual estaba ahí anticipando a todas sus preguntas.

No quería saber qué expresiones plasmó cuando lo oía. Quería gritar y desahogarse, largarse inmediatamente y no dar la cara por un buen rato. Lo único que asumía era que su compañero se lo recordaría por mucho tiempo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, desnuda y siendo acompañada por el chico del cual estaba enamorada.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, Tenten— le escuchó hablar con autosuficiencia, y de un momento a otro Neji se acercó rápidamente agarrándola de la cintura, lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarle escapar y que la toalla que tenía quedara abandonada, haciendo que involuntariamente ella llevara sus manos a sus pechos. Neji sonrió al verla sonrojada y con las cejas completamente fruncidas.

— Ne-neji…— la kunoichi sintió que su piel se erizaba con el contacto, soltando un suave gemido por la sorpresa, mientras él delineaba las curvas de su cintura y cadera. Tenten pasó saliva completamente nerviosa, no podía articular palabra coherente con el chico casi encima de ella.

— Tenten… no puedes negarme que disfrutas esto— susurró y ella sintió una corriente eléctrica correr por toda su columna vertebral.

Se removió sin éxito alguno dejando que las manos del genio ascendieran y se posaran en sus hombros mientras se inclinaba a su altura y empezaba a besarle su cuello.

— ¿Por qué… haces esto?— Tenten se calló por un momento, quedándose quieta. Estaba dispuesta a exigir una respuesta por el jueguito que se estaba iniciando— N…neji— con ojos brillantes y suplicantes logró que la mirara de diferente manera a la de los otros días.

Neji lentamente acomodó su cabeza en el cuello femenino respirando en su nuca y con su mano izquierda comenzó a palpar su espalda y parte de ambos brazos.

— Te quiero— susurró con voz ronca y posteriormente lamió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

— ¿Qué? — balbuceó muy por lo bajo. El castaño sonrió.

— Lo que escuchaste— estaba a punto de protestar cuando él rozó su dedo por los labios de la confundida joven. Sus respiraciones chocaban y sus ojos se oscurecían por el deseo y sin importarle nada más la abrazó logrando que Tenten se olvidara de proteger sus senos.

— Yo… yo no entiendo—, alzó su entrecortada voz captando nuevamente la atención del ojiperla— tú… tú me odias—. Listo; sus palabras habían sido claramente pronunciadas, si Neji quería burlarse de esta manera no lo iba a conseguir, no se lo permitiría.

No iba a llorar por algo así.

— Yo no te odio Tenten—, se separó ligeramente— no sé de donde sacas esas ideas.

— En estos días… ¡Tú!

— En estos días yo no he hecho más que contenerme— Tenten lo veía con sus cejas fruncidas, señal de que no le creía.

— Me hablabas…— bajó la cabeza con pena— me hablabas con desprecio como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Porque sabía cada tono que utilizaba el Hyūga, y entre ellos estaba aquella voz cuando se trataba de personas insignificantes como los enemigos a los que se enfrentaban diariamente. Y ahora le decía que la quería, eso significaba que también era cariñoso con los villanos, qué ironía. Iba a replicar cuando él se lo impidió.

— No es fácil contenerse en golpear a quien intenta coquetear contigo—. Tenten seguía con la misma cara de confusión— No te diste cuenta—, agarró uno de los mechones sueltos- Tokugawa-san no ocultaba sus intenciones de ligar…

— ¡Pero él tiene esposa!

— Hermana— aclaró dejando estupefacta a la chica— en el reporte se modificó información para mayor seguridad. No creí necesario darte ese detalle, pero al ver cómo se comportaba el sujeto pude ahorrarme muchos problemas.

Neji comenzó a delinear el cuerpo de ella con sus dedos, pasando por las mejillas, el cuello, los hombros, el vientre, y ahí se detuvo.

Perturbada, Tenten se removió y observó la virilidad del Jōnin en todo su esplendor. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, se sentía desfallecer y no sabía si era producto de la temperatura. Con sus tímidas manos comenzó a rozar la piel ardiente de su pecho y abdomen, delineando los músculos.

— Yo…— pronunció con duda.

— Lamento haberte tratado de esa manera, no era mi intención— hizo una pausa— pero no soportaba como él te miraba y tú no hicieras nada para impedirlo.

— ¡Tú haces lo mismo con otras chicas! — vio a Neji negar con la cabeza— te la pasas usando tu Byakugan para espiar a cualquier mujer que se te cruce en el camino y…

— Te equivocas— el rostro estoico de él hizo que Tenten se calmara— Admito que sí lo he hecho pero eso era antes— otro silencio se formó entre ellos.

— ¿Antes?

— De enamorarme de ti— Su corazón latía desmesuradamente y sin más la besó. Fue un simple roce, lento y pausado, degustando con tranquilidad al otro, pero a medida que fue aumentando el calor entre ellos, la intensidad aumentaba de igual manera— ¿Qué opinas de seguir con la promoción? — preguntó en un susurro, mientras ahuecaba su rostro con una de sus manos y continuaba besándola con deseo.

Tenten sonrió, podía acostumbrarse a este Neji.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

Una vez más estoy aquí publicando, pero esta vez en una nueva (más o menos) actividad: **"De torpezas y perversiones"** propuesta por **Leidy RC.** Un disculpa por el gran atraso, apenas tenía la mitad de la historia, luego sumándole trabajo y nulo tiempo ya no pude seguir.

Pues se fue febrero, el cual no tiene nada que ver con San Valentín y Marzo está a pocos días de acabar, y esta trama tampoco está relacionada con el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Tenten. Espero poder escribir de acuerdo a esas fechas, para que haya mucho NejiTen. :)

El tener que cambiar personalidades en base a un Neji pervertido y una Tenten torpe y descuidada, fue un reto realmente difícil para mí. Más que nada no me gustó que al genio Hyuga lo pusieran en esa faceta con cualquier chica que se le acercara, y de Tenten, pues si le hubieran dado con otro cambio, como por ejemplo, que al menos la mostraran con el cabello suelto hubiera sido genial.

Bueno aun así, una vez más aquí les muestro un poco más de NejiTen. :)

Un Neji celoso y pervertido, y una Tenten que a pesar de ser una metepata le salió muy bien su "jugada" xD

Espero les haya gustado :3

¡Nos vemos!

¡Saludos!

*Cualquier duda o aclaración sean bienvenidos.


End file.
